Still a Good christmas?
by Strawberryontop
Summary: 2 years ago, Mitchie's parents died. She has no contact with any of her friends from Camp Rock. Will she ever be herself again? Slowly she will. Bad at summary! Please R
1. Chapter 1

A good Christmas?

**My first Camp Rock story. I want to wish everyone a very merry Christmas and a happy new year! To be honest, my English isn't that well at times, so if you get confused about anything I wrote, you can just ask me okay? I'm from Holland, so my main langue isn't English. **

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Camp Rock, or any places that are called into this story. When I don't own a song, it will be placed in the begin of the chapter. I may forget a disclaimer at times but we all know that non of us can ever own camp rock. Unless you are the director of this movie ^^ **

**Please read and review? ^^**

Snow was falling down slowly while the ground was filled with a little layer of it. Kids were playing in the snow, warmly dressed up by their parents. Cleaners were everywhere and there was salt being spread over the roads to make sure that there wouldn't be a lot of accidents of the weather. Tree's were filled with Christmas lights and balls. But one house in this long street was not so colourful. There were no lights, not even an Christmas tree but the person that lived there had a good reason for it. She, Mitchie Torres never had liked Christmas, the reason? Her parents died the day before Christmas started. It was a horrible car crash and it couldn't be stopped. Mitchie was all in tears when she heard it happened and that was also the day she never left her home. Her groceries were brought home, she would only open the door to empty the mail box. This girl was pretty but a smile has never been seen on her face again.

She sighed softly, placing herself on the couch again with a cup of thee. Her eyes were dull and there was no sparkle in them as two years ago. After Camp rock, she had lost contact with everybody. Nobody seemed to care about her and she was in a way heartbroken. Shane hadn't let her explain what and why she had lied, but she hadn't sang her song on final jam. She had left, because she couldn't take it anymore. Now she had no friends, that was what she thought. No phone call, no e-cards or anything else. She was just alone and she didn't wanted any pity of her neighbours. The TV stood on, simple on a channel she didn't even watched to. It was Hot TV, or how it was called. She actually didn't cared about it anyways. Shane well better said Connect 3 had the best time of their life. Mitchie turned of the TV seeing Nate and Caitlyn smiling at each other, the perfect couple was it. She could still laugh at Jason when she saw him running after bird that he wanted to have but when she saw Shane. Her little smile disappeared before a word could be spoken.

They never took contact with her, they had their best life and they didn't need her. But on the other side of the world a few persons were thinking otherwise. It was never the same without Mitchie smile. Her twinkling eyes as she was excited. Jason missed her, because she could build the best bird housed for him and she kind of missed him to. He could always make her happy with one of his crush breaking bone hug. Shane had actually regret he didn't let Mitchie tell her the story but he couldn't do it other way, so he thought. And Nate and Caitlyn still talked about her but not when Shane was around. He would look at them with a little flash of hurt in his eyes. They regretted never taking contact with Mitchie again but they would try. It was almost Christmas eve. So why not?

Mitchie sighed, she had to leave her house. She couldn't buy it online anymore and you wonder how she got the money? Her ways were secret. Nobody ever saw her outside her house but she would sing, once in a while when she needed money. It paid good and they wanted her to come back more days in a month. So she did. But now it was winter, December and she didn't left her home because of the cold. Often she stood for her window, watching the little kids play while her neighbours would see her smile a bit more often. But now, it was time she had to buy food for herself. Showing a bit more of herself to the world.

Slowly she placed a coat around her shoulders before she wrapped a scarf around her neck. When she grabbed her keys and switched every light of in the house the phone rang. Nobody had her number anymore, she had changed it so.. who was calling her? Mitchie walked over to where her phone was, picking it up without saying her name. "Hello?" she only asked. It stayed silent on the other line for a moment "Hello?" Mitchie asked again, while again gaining no reply. "Speak back or I hang up" She was loosing her time and she needed to go shopping! "Mitch, wait" As the second she heard a voice she hadn't heard in 2 years she dropped the phone. Backing away from it. "Mitch? Mitchie? Are you there?" She trembled as she picked her phone up again. "I am" she spoke softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaay! One review and in total 67 hits from 66 visitors! Yup, I do check that, just because I'm curious! Please more reviews? And tell me PLEASE what you think of it! Oh.. you all can guess who called? Probably a bad guess because it's …. Just read the damn chapter already. I'm not spoiling everything! XD**

**Owyeah before I forget, I will try to make my chapters longer than around the 920 words in total. But it will take a bit more time then for a second upload okay!?  
To let you know, so I don't have to put on an authors note. I will TRY to upload every two/three days. But this is my vacation so I'm not always here. At the moment, it's here 20:12 o'clock in the evening. And about a few minutes, Harry potter 4 is coming on TV and because I have nothing better to do on Christmas eve, I just watch it.**

**Please have fun with reading this chapter. Thought.. at the ending, what will she do next? Yup! A cliffie (Shoot.. I spoiled something XD)**

**  
Also.. the song that's in here, is written by myself. So don't use it, it's not even done yet.**

"It's nice to hear your voice again" Mitchie didn't said anything, it wasn't that she expected that it would be Shane. No, it was Jason with probably a very very scared Shane on the background. She heard a whisper very soft on the background and she heard it "I can hear you, you know that? I'm not deaf Shane!" She could practically see Jason smile while Shane would be crumble down in his chair. He had asked if everything was all right. And to be honest, nothing was alright. "Want to answer the question Mitchie?" Jason asked, sounding a bit to happy. "I'm not answering the question from him" She heard another voice on the background that clearly sounded as an Autsj from Nate. Mitchie knew a second later that she was on speaker."Put that damn speaker out, wait never mind, I have to go anyways" Without even saying goodbye she hang up.

It was still hurting her. But mostly she hated it because Shane didn't dare to speak to her on the phone. Let stand if she was standing right in front of him. Had he ever heard of regret? She didn't thought he would but she dropped the phone on the couch before walking to the door, grabbing her keys again to do some shopping. Mitchie needed to buy some food for herself because she would spent the night alone anyways. It would be bread with something on it or maybe instant noodles with a cup of thee later in the evening. She greeted some of the kids that build a snowman, just for her. "I will bake some cookies for you later okay?" The kids nodded, smiling widely. "Come inside kids! There is hot choco!" Mitchie saw one of her neighbours standing outside in the snow. A second later the kids were inside while Mitchie walked down the path of her house to walk to the shopping mall.

While she walked down the streets she hummed a new song that wasn't completely done.

"The mirror will only show lies,

but you know what's the truth inside.

While we sing, we dance and don't break until the end of the day.

We will still know

The lies that we bring up.

Break the move, the dance floor will give it just all.  
Just like we do, giving up the smiles.  
Lying about everything we just make it up.  
So better be ready, when we will hit the truth.

Day after day, we still finish our lies

Keep making up new ones

Before we hurt the old ones

One single drop of blood let us be hurt again

Keeping our dreams from this world

We keep the lies up.

Hiding what or who we truly are  
One day we will be strong enough  
To show who we really are.

We will stop hiding behind these lies

And we will life. "

At the second thought she stopped walking, she was already in front of the mall without that she had even known. Mitchie sighed softly before walking into the long halls. On every side there where shops, for clothing, presents, food or other things. She decided to choose first some new clothes, she needed new ones because the ones she had were not for the winter. After finding a few good sweaters, t-shirts with long sleeves and short ones she picked a jacket to. With two back she was walking through the long halls to find what she wanted for her dinner. It was exactly one hour later when she went home. Dropping her back on the couch she placed her groceries into the fridge and what didn't belonged there would be placed onto the kitchen table. It had no use to place them in the cupboards because she would eat later on the day.

She dropped herself on the couch, turning on the TV. Again she was watching TV, like her live was nothing better. But.. how was it on the side where Shane, Jason and Nate lived?

A few country away.

"I guess we can't apologize" Shane mumbled, dropping himself to a couch to. He sighed, it was obvious for him why Mitchie didn't want to hear from them. Although Mitchie was just shocked by hearing their voices after two damn long years. Nate just shrugged "It's not her fault you know" he said while Jason nodded "We never had contact with her! We don't even have a clue what she's been through while she probably has watched us on TV!" Jason nodded, they were almost every day on the news. Nate and Caitlyn together, she had seen that to and she had wanted to congratulate them, because they were a cute couple. Jason who finally found a girlfriend to, Ella. Another friend of hers 2 years ago at camp rock, at the last moment on the last day Ella en Mitchie became friends.

"What can we do? She doesn't trust us anymore I think" Shane replied to his two best friends. Jason was standing again for the window, watching his bird houses with the birds that were eating. "I don't know Shana, she deserves better friends don't you think?" Jason looked up "But we are her friends!" Something was right about that. "Maybe we should visit her" "Visit who?" Caitlyn asked, who just walked into the room with an apple. Ella walking behind her, looking at them with a question mark above her head, well.. you can imagine that right? "We called, well.. Jason called Mitchie because someone couldn't!" Nate shot a look at Shane who just looked to the ground. "She didn't want to reply to the question of Shane, she could hear him in the background because we had her on speaker, but after 5 minutes or less she hang up, telling she had no time to speak to us at the moment" Caitlyn nodded, she knew all why. "It's because we left her you know, we didn't even knew her parents died in a car crash because we just heard that then minutes ago" She said, Ella nodded while she walked to Jason to give him a hug. "Maybe we should visit her don't you think?"

Couple of hours later…. (A/N I can't think of anything between the time, because it will make the chapter very boring.. )

A black limousine stopped in front of a house, exactly the one where Mitchie lived. "Do you see that.." Ella asked, pointing to Mitchie's house and then to the other houses. "There are no Christmas lights!" Only one window was open, letting the smell of cookies close to them when they walked to the porch. They knocked twice, waiting for a reply. Mitchie walked out of the kitchen and looked through the small round in her door. She gasped softly when she saw Ella, Jason, Caitlyn, Nate and Shane in front of her door. Softly she stumbled backwards, dropping something on the ground that made a lot of noice. "Mitchie? We know you are in there, please open the door?"


End file.
